sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Exeggutor
Exeggutor (エグゼグター, Eguzegutā) is a Grass/Psychic-type Coconut Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Exeggcute when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Exeggutor is a tall, bipedal Pokémon that strongly resembles a coconut or pineapple tree. Its legs and body resemble a tree trunk, and its legs are thick with two-toed feet and a light yellow paw pad on each foot's underside. It has leaves sprouting from the top of its body, and Exeggutor has three to six round, light yellow heads that resemble coconuts, each with differing facial expressions. Each head thinks independently of the others, so it makes a lot of noise as each head speaks its mind. Its height is 6'07" and weight is 264.6 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Exeggutor and its pre-evolved form are the only known Pokémon that can learn Barrage. Behavior In the anime, Exeggutor also has been seen in groups of its own kind, meaning that it is not a solitary Pokémon. Habitat It lives in forests and jungles. Diet Major appearances Ash was hypnotized by Melvin's Exeggcute in The March of the Exeggutor Squad, and was forced to capture several Exeggutor for Melvin. Unfortunately, all of the Exeggutor used Hypnosis on each other and they went on a rampage. Ash battled an Exeggutor in his first battle in the Kanto League in Round One - Begin!. Despite the type disadvantage and the lack of experience, Ash's Krabby defeated Mandi's Exeggutor, evolving into Kingler in the process. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode and in another flashback in Friends to the End. Eight Exeggutor were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. They were the ones responsible for keeping the humans away by hypnotizing them. In Misty Meets Her Match, Rudy used an Exeggutor against Ash's Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur managed to defeat it, but it also saved the Coconut Tree Pokémon from falling down a cliff. Other Minor appearances Exeggutor first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers. An Exeggutor was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Three Exeggutor were among the Pokémon living in Len Town in The Psychic Sidekicks!. An Exeggutor appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon beauty contest. An Exeggutor belonging to an unnamed competitor appeared in The Grass Route competing in the Grass tournament. An Exeggutor was part of a Pokémon street festival in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally. In Extreme Pokémon!, an Exeggutor appeared with its Trainer, participating in the Extreme Pokémon Race. In A Claim to Flame!, Ash's Cyndaquil battled against a Trainer's Exeggutor in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference and won. An Exeggutor appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals! Two Exeggutor made cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. An Exeggutor appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Exeggutor appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. Multiple pink Exeggutor resided on the Pinkan Island in In the Pink. Multiple Exeggutor also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Exeggutor, Coconut Pokémon. The evolved form of Exeggcute. Also known as the walking tropical rain forest. Each coconut has a distinct face and its own character. Its special attack is Hypnosis. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Grass group Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon